


Have you seen our idiots?

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Dean is lost, Florida, Freaked Out Dean Winchester, Harry is lost, Honeymoon, Light Swearing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), birthday gift, loosing each other in a crowd, meeting destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco loses Harry in Florida and meets a new friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	Have you seen our idiots?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my Love 😍😍😍  
> I hope you enjoy this silly little piece!   
> It was hard not to post it the second I had it done, I hope you'll like this surprise.
> 
> And thank you Kai_ for helping me with the beta!!

Draco couldn't believe the audacity of this bitch. 

Harry had said he'd be right back, leaving him alone in a crowded place in fucking Florida of all places, and then he was gone.

And he had been gone for nearly an hour now.

Draco was feeling miserable, it was way too hot, there were way too many people, and he had lost his patience with this idiot about thirty minutes ago.

Paying his overly sweet Muggle drink, Draco decided to get up and go looking for him, and if he couldn't find Harry he'd go back to their hotel and pout for the rest of their honeymoon.

How could he leave Draco in a place like this? Draco had no idea what he even was supposed to do all by himself and with a husband who was lost.

What if Harry wouldn't come back by the night? Was it possible that something had happened to him? Draco had heard that the states weren't exactly safe. He already saw himself sitting at a police station and waiting for them to bring him the bad news.

Shaking his head, Draco forced his thoughts to go somewhere else. He wouldn't think of that. The idiot probably just got distracted by saving random peasants and then got shot. No!

Groaning, Draco stomped through the crowd, trying to look over the heads of people and see if he could find an unruly mob of dark hair.

It felt like he had been looking for an eternity, sprinting towards every unruly-mob-haired-person just to realise it wasn't Harry. And there were many of those in Florida, it seems. The second they were back in London, Draco needed to make an emergency comb purchase and send them all over here. If only to spare another poor soul this torture. Maybe Potter's next husband seeing that Draco would gladly sign the divorce papers right then and there.

Wondering if the heat would get him before he could find Harry, Draco took another look around.

Dark hair.

Thousandth time’s a charm, right?

He stopped sprinting after only a few seconds. That was when he was near enough to make the man out and decided to get the fuck away from him.

The heathen wore a coat! A coat! While Draco was nothing else but a puddle of sweat, this guy walked around with a trenchcoat and didn't look like it bothered him at all.

Flinching, Draco realised he had stared too long at the strange guy because suddenly they had locked eyes and he came walking towards Draco.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The stranger came to a halt uncomfortably close to his face. "Did Dean send you to get me? Where is he? Take me to him."

"Wh—? I have no idea what you're talking about, mate. But I'm not the one you're looking for." 

"Oh. Excuse me. I'm looking for someone and I thought maybe—" the man said, already letting his eyes wander over the crowd again. 

He was definitely American, so he was luckier than Draco himself, who had no idea what was going on or where he even was.

Maybe he could help and find Harry? But that'd mean he'd have to stay with Mr Trenchcoat, who radiated even more Lovegood vibes than Lovegood herself, and Draco wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

But on the other hand, he had a wand and knew how to defend himself against worse than weirdos.

Fuck it. "I'm looking for someone too," Draco said, watching the guy closely. "We could help each other. Four eyes see more than two."

"Of course they do." Somehow the stranger now looked at him as if _he_ was the weird one. 

"What I mean is," Draco sighed, "if we help each other we might find them faster. Who are you looking for?"

"Dean, 6', green eyes, brown hair, tendency to get himself into trouble." Mr Trenchcoat looked as if he had played this game one too many times already. 

"Sounds like my idiot," Draco huffed. 

"So," Mr Trenchcoat finally turned to look at Draco again. "What does ... _your idiot_ look like?"

"Harry, shorter than me, dark messy hair, also green eyes, also has the tendency to get himself in trouble." 

"Let's go and find our idiots then."

Mr Trenchcoat started moving through the crowd and Draco followed him on the feet. 

Now that he had some company, Draco already felt a bit more at ease, even though he wasn't sure if he should. "I'm Draco, by the way. What's your name?"

"Castiel. Is this your idiot over there?" 

Looking at where Mr Trenchcoat had pointed at, Draco made out some unruly dark hair, but this one wasn't Harry. "No."

"You're British, right? I'm getting better at accents."

"Yes! We're on our honeymoon. Harry left to buy something and didn't come back."

"Lovely."

Looking at the Castiel guy, Draco wasn't even sure if he had listened. But it didn't matter, as long as they'd find Harry.

Draco tried for another few minutes to make small talk, but Castiel didn't seem too interested in having a chat so he stayed quiet while they looked for Harry and Dean, asking random people if they had seen them but to no avail.

Suddenly there were people screaming as they came running from the direction Draco and Castiel were currently walking towards.

Castiel looked at Draco before pinching his nose, "I think we found our idiots…" 

"I think so too," Draco sighed. "Let's go and see what's going on. Let's just hope he didn't die again."

"Again?" Castiel asked as he sped up.

"Long story—" Draco started, but Castiel suddenly seemed to be more chatty.

"I raised Dean from hell. I lost track of how often he died. I don't want it to happen again."

"I think Harry died twice," Draco huffed as he hurried to keep up. "Can't tell for sure, he was a baby the first time."

"I didn't know other people died and came back too."

"Me neither. And now they managed to get themselves into trouble together, let's hope for a low mortality rate."

Castiel made a sound that Draco wasn't sure if it was distress or a small laugh, but it didn't really matter because they were too close to the source of the panic.

Draco instinctively wanted to reach for his wand but stopped himself from doing so. The MACUSA didn't joke around with the statute of secrecy, and they were surrounded by Muggles. Salazar, he still wasn't sure if Castiel was a wizard or just a weirdo.

Rounding a corner, Draco and Castiel both stopped dead in their tracks. They had most definitely found their idiots. And as far as Draco could tell, they were both alive even though breathing heavy.

"Harry!" Not waiting for Castiel, Draco ran towards Harry. He could tell by the guilty expression on his face that he was definitely bleeding somewhere.

"You won't believe me if I tell you I'm fine, right?" Harry gasped out as soon as Draco was by his side.

"Absolutely not. What the fuck did you do, you muppet? We're on our honeymoon! There's no saving the world on our honeymoon, only catering to your husband's needs! And you're bleeding, you idiot! Way to ruin the day!" Draco screamed. He wasn't even sure if he was angry or relieved. Maybe both. 

Pulling Harry's shirt up, he inspected the cut his stupid little adventure had brought him and gasped as he saw the wound. "That looks bad, I'm not sure if I can heal it here."

"Could you try?" Harry asked, looking at him with puppy eyes. "This shit really hurts."

Looking around, Draco could only see Castiel and the other guy who was probably Dean. They were watching their interaction, Dean even had the audacity to look amused. Deciding that he couldn't care less at this point, Draco put his hand over Harry's wound and mumbled the few healing charms he could do wandless. 

Inspecting his work afterwards, Draco decided this would do until they got back to their hotel where he could fix it properly.

Thinking this would be the end of this nightmare, Draco was about to turn back to Castiel and thank him, only to find himself slammed against the wall and held there with a painful grip. 

"What the hell are you?" A low voice growled into his ear. "You can't be an angel, Cas would have known. So what are you? A demon?"

"What—" Draco pressed out, just for the guy to tighten his grip on his arm.

"Don't even try this bullshit on me!"

"Dean, I think you're a bit harsh. I don't think he's dangerous," Castiel's soft voice came from somewhere behind them. "He's British." 

"What?" The idiot actually sounded confused at that. "Cas, being British doesn't explain what this thing just did!"

A sudden bolt of lightning threw the Dean guy away from Draco, freeing him from his grip. Not hesitating for a second, Draco pulled out his wand and swirled around to defend himself against another attack. But Harry had obviously stunned him already and was now pointing his wand at Castiel.

"I can't deal with another attack today, so you better not try anything," Harry growled.

"I won't. What did you do to Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice just loud enough for them to hear.

"Stunned him. Listen, I have no idea what attacked us earlier, but you guys are obviously dealing with some very strange shit over here. I'd be happy to not get involved with it in any kind."

"Could you release Dean? I don't think he'll attack you after this, and he's not carrying a gun today."

Draco huffed at that, the 'today' was not in the slightest reassuring.

He could see that Harry thought the same, but he lifted the spell nevertheless and Dean instantly jumped back on his feet.

"What—" Dean started again, his voice angry.

"Don't you dare come any closer to us!" Harry growled. "We just fought a bloody monster together and now you're attacking my husband! What is wrong with you Americans?!?"

"What is wrong with you?!?" Dean growled back.

At this point, it was rather ridiculous to watch, and Draco could swear he saw Castiel rolling his eyes. 

Looking at him, Draco formed the word 'idiots' with his mouth before he decided to step in.

"Listen, Dean, right? I don't know what happened here and I'm probably breaking every existing law there is, but I want this to end." Pinching his wand with two fingers, Draco held it up for Dean to see. "We're wizards. There's nothing foul about what we do, there are many of us, we're mostly not dangerous but we have our madmen here and there. The two of us are on our honeymoon, and I'd greatly appreciate if I could take my stupid husband back to the ridiculously overpriced hotel to stitch him back together properly. So could we maybe end this?"

"I can heal him," Castiel suddenly piped in. "He'll be good as new. And then we could sit down somewhere and you tell us whatever Dean needs to hear so he can sleep tonight."

"You're a wizard?" Harry asked. "Then why the fuck is he attacking us?"

"I'm an angel, not a wizard. Can I?" Castiel nodded at Harry's cut. 

Hesitating for a second, Harry nodded before he dropped his wand and allowed Castiel to stitch him up. 

"Now that that's done, Dean, this is Draco and his idiot, Harry. Draco, this is Dean, my idiot."

Draco laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
